Trop Tard
by Mione159
Summary: A quel moment est-il réellement trop tard ? "Elle le regarde avec sympathie. 'Ce n'est jamais trop tard.'" One shot !


**Hello !**

**Voici ma premièe traduction! Je voulais partager cet Os avec vous, parce qu'elle est vraiment... particulière, sans eau de rose et que même si elle n'est pas gaie, elle est jolie!**

**L'auteure est elizaye.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer:** Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient.

* * *

_**Trop tard**_

* * *

Elle se tient dans l'extravagante salle de bal, son visage éclairé par un sourire rayonnant. Il la regarde et il a l'impression qu'un coup a percé son ventre.

Elle ne souriait jamais ainsi pour lui.

* * *

" _Que faisons-nous ?"_

_Il ne sait pas combien de fois au juste, elle lui a posé cette question. Pourquoi la pose-t-elle encore ? _

_« Tu sais très bien ce que nous sommes en train de faire. »_

_Elle soupire._

_« Tu veux arrêter ? »_

_Pourquoi lui pose-t-il encore cette question ? Il connait déjà sa fichue réponse._

_« Non. »_

_« Alors arrête de la poser. »_

_Elle se redresse ; les yeux de l'homme errent sur une partie douce de la peau de son dos. _

_« Tu ne comprends pas » dit-elle, en secouant sa tête._

_« Je comprends parfaitement et sacrément bien. Tu te sens coupable. Pleure, pleure… Que suis-je censé faire de ça ? »_

_Elle tourne sa tête pour lui lancer un regard venimeux, et repousse les couvertures de soie, se tournant afin de quitter le lit. Il s'empare de son poignet. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Il est encore tôt. __On a le temps."_

" _Pour quoi, pour une autre tournée ? J'en ai assez » dit-elle._

_« Evidemment que tu en as assez » répond-il, sarcastiquement, libérant son poignet, la laissant ainsi s'habiller._

_Ce qu'elle dit avant de partir, n'a aucune importance._

_Elle revient toujours. _

_« Va en enfer, Malefoy. »_

* * *

Elle revenait toujours.

Plus jamais elle ne reviendrait.

Elle n'avait jamais dit ces deux mots, mais il les ressentit lorsqu'elle quitta son appartement, la dernière fois.

Il parvient à détacher ses yeux d'elle pour quelques instants, prenant un verre de vin d'un serveur qui passe à côté de lui. Cela avait commencé comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, dans cette salle même.

* * *

" _Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"_

_Elle parait offensée. " Je travaille également pour le Ministère, tu sais."_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais que tu avais quitté le pays, pour des affaires plus « importantes ». »_

_Elle roule des yeux et lève la bouteille qui est dans sa main, et boit, qu'importe le liquide qu'elle contient._

_« Des affaires importantes, évidemment » dit-elle. « J'ai été occupée au point que je n'ai pas eu de nuit convenable durant les deux dernières années. Mais j'imagine que c'est le résultat, lorsque l'on est l'unique personne qui se soucie de terminer son propre travail. »_

_Il se demande pourquoi elle lui parle de cela._

_« Tout va bien, Granger ? »_

_Elle le regarde, simulant la surprise. « Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de savoir si tout va bien ou pas en ce qui me concerne ? »_

_Il secoue sa tête et commence à s'en aller. « Laisse tomber. »_

_« Attends, attends. Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te _froisser_, Malefoy le Puissant. »_

_Ses mots paraissent embrouillés, et il se retourne pour la dévisager._

_« Tu es saoûl ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. »_

_Il lui retire la bouteille de sa main, et fronce ses sourcils à la vision de l'étiquette. C'est un vin âgé d'onze ans, que ses parents réservaient aux diners privés entre amis – c'est très fort, ainsi, en général, un seul verre par personne est servi au cours d'un repas entier. La bouteille est déjà vide à plus de la moitié. __Il la regarde, surpris qu'elle tienne encore debout._

" _Où as-tu trouvé ça ? __Ce n'est pas pour les invités."_

_« Moi je le sais, à toi de le découvrir. »_

_Elle perd son équilibre, et s'affaisse contre lui d'un signe de main, il fait venir un serveur à lui. __Le serveur emporte la bouteille de vin._

_Ses mains sont libres à présent, et Draco empoigne ses épaules et commence à la repousser_

_Toutefois, elle semble avoir des plans différents. Elle attrape le revers de sa veste – le thème de cette soirée habillée, pour aller de paire avec le thème les « Malefoy-sont-devenus-gentils » qui détient toutes les faveurs de son père ces jours-ci, tourne autour des accoutrements moldus. Elle appuie son nez à la base de son cou._

_« Sens-tu toujours aussi bon ? »_

_« Tu es vraiment trop fracassée pour ton propre bien, Granger » grogne-t-il à son oreille._

_Il la repousse, tenant fermement ses épaules, maintenant une distance protectrice d'au moins un bras entre eux._

_Elle rit. « Je pense que je suis suffisamment fracassée, merci beaucoup. »_

_Il ignore si cela signifie réellement quelque chose. En revanche, ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit l'emmener dans une chambre et la faire dormir, avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour se reprendre après avoir bu ce vin, et pas un moyen rapide de le faire passer._

_Il regarde autour de lui, dans la pièce, mais Weasley et Potter sont introuvables._

_« Allez, viens » dit-il, l'arrachant de la pièce._

_Personne ne remarque leur départ – la pièce est surpeuplée. Il la conduit à une des nombreuses chambres d'invités et la dépose sur le lit._

_Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce, la porte se referme et se verrouille. _

_Soupirant, il tire sa baguette pour la déverrouiller, mais elle s'échappe brusquement de sa main sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. _

_« C'est quoi ce délire, Granger ! » dit-il, en pivotant sur lui-même._

_Elle fait tournoyer sa baguette, et lui sourit de manière machiavélique. __« Viens la chercher, Malefoy. »_

_Ces mots qui sortent de sa bouche, joints à cette expression taquine, sur son visage… soudain, la pièce parait dix fois plus chaude. _

_Il devrait se détourner et partir._

_Alors il essaye – il se tourne, dos à elle, et essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée ne s'abaissera pas._

_À ce moment-là, les petites mains d'Hermione effleurent ses hanches, et il sursaute._

_« Juste une fois, Malefoy » murmure-t-elle. « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment ça serait ? »_

_Il déglutit difficilement et se borne à un mensonge. __« Non. » _

"_Pas une fois ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a même pas eu une seule fois où tu ne t'es pas demandé comment ça serait si on s'envoyait en l'air le temps que je ne pense pas clairement. »_

_Eh putain ! Il ne peut pas croire que ces mots sortent de sa bouche à elle ! Il sent qu'il durcit. _

_Les mains d'Hermione glissent lentement vers son ventre, se coulant plus bas, et sa voix s'abaisse à un soupir._

_« Dieu sait que j'y ai pensé plus d'une fois. »_

_Il écarte les mains d'Hermione, loin de lui, et tourne sur lui-même afin de la concerter avec la plus grande intention de la repousser, mais elle affiche un sourire goguenard, ce qui ne lui est pas coutume, si bien qu'il hésite._

_Elle commence à tomber à la renverse, et il effectue instinctivement un grand pas en avant, pour l'attraper. Elle sourit largement et atteint le lit derrière elle, où se trouvent leurs baguettes._

_Il réalise qu'elle avait prévu qu'il la rattraperait si elle tombait, et qu'ainsi, elle pourrait l'avoir._

_Et merde, même quand elle est détruite, elle est plus intelligente que lui !_

_Un petit coup de leurs baguettes, et sa veste disparait. _

"_Ce n'est pas amusant," dit-il, se décollant d'elle. _

_Il la laisse tomber sur le lit et atteint sa baguette, mais elle brandit leurs baguettes, et il est rejeté contre le mur opposé. _

_« Arrête ça, Granger. __Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter dans la matinée. »_

_« Juste une fois » dit-elle. « Une fois, c'est tout ce que je demande. __Une petite histoire rapide, et je te laisserai partir. »_

_Cette Granger, sauvage et sans complexes, le rend incroyablement dur, et sa conscience le supplie automatiquement avec une pléthore d'images… une Granger, jolie et nue, écrivant en-dessous de lui, et lui, derrière, qui s'enfonce en elle… son visage alors qu'elle gémit son nom, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux enivrés qui se ferment… _

_Merde. _

_« Juste une fois », répète-t-elle pour la troisième fois cette nuit._

_Il réalise que ces mots ont été soupirés dans son oreille, et son corps prend le contrôle. _

_Il tire les bretelles de sa courte robe de cocktail, les ôtant de ses épaules, et suit le tissu, le laissant glisser le long de ses formes, la poussant contre ses hanches, la laissant tomber au sol. Malgré son état dévasté, elle s'occupe rapidement des boutons de sa vive chemise oxford._

_Il s'abaisse vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres, mais elle évite sa tête, plantant des baisers chauds de sa bouche ouverte, sur sa clavicule. Il laisse sa tête retomber contre le mur._

_« On ne s'embrasse pas. » soupire-t-elle contre sa peau très sensible._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_La question est un réflexe – il se moque de sa raison, et lorsqu'elle ne répond pas, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il la serre fort et les retourne, la pressant contre le mur._

_Il caresse sa poitrine au travers du fin tissu de son soutien-gorge, et elle gémit en signe d'approbation. Il place ses lèvres contre son oreille et prend son lobe dans sa bouche. Elle pousse sa chemise, et il l'écarte nonchalamment. Elle racle doucement le long de son dos avec ses ongles, et il siffle dans son oreille._

_La voix de la raison s'éveille dans son esprit, lui assurant qu'elle agit seulement ainsi car elle a consommé une quantité importante de vin – s'il va réellement jusqu'au bout avec elle, elle le réduira certainement en miettes lorsqu'elle se réveillera, le lendemain matin._

_« Granger…»_

_« La ferme. __Juste la ferme. »_

_Elle le fait reculer et se laisse tomber à genoux, devant lui, tendant sa main vers la boucle de sa ceinture._

_Et puis merde._

* * *

« Draco ? »

Ce n'est pas la voix qu'il a envie d'entendre. Pas même d'un fil.

« Draco, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il revient à la réalité et sourit. « Daphné, salut. Oui, je vais bien…désolé. »

« C'est génial de te revoir. » Dit-elle.

« Oui, génial. Comment va ta famille ? »

Tous ces agréments le tueront, un jour ou l'autre.

« Oh, mes parents se portent bien. Ils ne cessent de parler de marier Astoria, mais, et c'est ridicule, elle s'est entichée d'un moldu qu'elle a rencontré l'été dernier, et elle ne le lâchera pas. »

« Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? » réplique Draco.

Il ne parvient pas à trouver le moindre intérêt aux propos que lui tient Daphné.

Soudain, il entend une voix amplifiée, en provenance de l'avant de la pièce. Il se tourne dans cette direction et aperçoit Potter, debout sur une table afin que chacun puisse le voir.

Draco soupire. Ces tables ont toutes couté cher, et sont de véritables arts par la même occasion. Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait-il pas faire apparaitre une estrade pour lui ?

Son ancien châtiment propose un toast. Daphné sourit et prête son oreille au discours de Potter.

Les yeux de Draco errent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur _elle_, encore. Elle rit de quelque chose que Potter a dit, et Draco remarque que le reste de la salle parait rire également. Il tire un sourire et tourne son attention vers Le Survivant.

« …oh attendez, j'ai oublié un point. Je dois dire, c'est un soulagement que Draco – enfin, Draco Malefoy, mais vous savez déjà tous qui il est – ait décidé de nous laisser organiser cette fête ici. Dieu sait qu'il n'existe pas de meilleur endroit pour un bal. Donc, Draco, d'où que tu te tiennes, merci. »

Il sourit mais ne se manifeste pas et Daphné envoie son poing dans son bras, taquine.

Puis, ils lèvent tous leurs verres.

La musique reprend à nouveau, et Draco attire l'attention d'un serveur, afin qu'il reprenne le verre vide.

« Et, », demande Daphné, « il n'y a personne en particulier, dans _ta_ vie, Draco ? »

« Non. »

Ses yeux flânent sur Hermione pendant un moment, avant de revenir vers Daphné.

« Bien, c'est parfait, pas vrai ? » dit-elle. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dire bonjour à Astoria pour moi ? »

Une voix basse jaillit derrière Draco. « Daph, ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas demander ça à Draco ? »

Draco affiche un grand sourire et fait un pas de côté, afin de saluer son ami. « Mec, je croyais que tu ne venais pas. »

« Bah, je devais te sauver, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Blaise.

« Le sauver ? » dit Daphné. « Tu ne détestes certainement pas ta propre belle-sœur à ce point. »

Blaise rit. "Je ne le sauve pas d'elle, personnellement. Je le sauve dans la mesure où j'empêche Draco de commettre un meurtre. N'est-ce pas vrai, Draco ? »

« Il n'y a rien de terrible à ce genre d'obligation. Il semble que tu t'en délectes », répond Draco.

Blaise enroule son bras autour de sa femme. « Ouais, je ne peux pas vivre sans cette insupportable petite sorcière. »

« Tu ne peux jamais seulement me complimenter, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu le fasses en me mettant un coup ! » dit Daphné, tirant une moue à l'adresse de Blaise.

« Je parlerai avec Astoria plus tard, dans une circonstance plus privée », leur dit Draco. « Mes parents me mettent sous pression aussi, et ce serait bien que nous soyons frères. »

« Merde que oui. Si tu es vraiment prêt à te caser, je le suis aussi pour devenir une vraie famille, » dit Blaise.

« Tu vois, je _t'avais dit_ que ce serait une idée fantastique. » dit Daphné.

Draco sourit et s'excuse auprès du joyeux couple, prétextant qu'il devait vérifier le travail des serveurs. Il rôde autour de la salle, lentement, se faisant arrêter par instant par des visages familiers.

Ce ne serait pas terrible d'épouser Astoria – elle est le genre de filles qu'il devrait choisir pour femme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on l'a mené à croire durant sa vie entière. Si le lourd poids situé dans sa poitrine est un quelconque indice sur son raisonnement justifié ou pas, cela signifie qu'épouser Astoria serait une erreur.

Une petite femme inconnue, dans une robe rouge lumineuse, l'effleure en passant près de lui, et la couleur ramène à son esprit la couleur des draps du lit, dans la chambre d'Hermione – ils s'y étaient retrouvés une fois seulement.

* * *

_« Oh Dieu, Draco, ne t'arrête pas. _S'il te plait,_ n'arrête pas ! »_

_Sa bouche est trop occupée pour répondre verbalement, ainsi, il atteint et pince doucement son centre nerveux, tout engorgé, lui tirant un son entre le gémissement et le cri perçant._

_Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aimerait tant user ainsi de sa voix – et c'est la vocalise la plus forte qu'il ait obtenue d'elle pour l'instant. _

_Il appuie sa langue en peu plus loin en elle, donnant un petit coup sur une zone qu'il sait particulièrement sensible, elle pousse un cri, arquant son dos. Les mains d'Hermione forment des poings dans les cheveux de Draco, et ses hanches sautent sauvagement alors qu'elle grince dans son visage, priant silencieusement pour la délivrance. Il empoigne ses hanches afin de la tenir en équilibre, et il continue son assaut sur son minet trempé. __Il ne se lassera jamais de ce goût._

_Soudain, son intimité se serre autour de sa langue, et elle crie sa libération, presque inintelligiblement. Il distingue plusieurs jurons qui tournent autour de son nom, « Draco. »_

_Il lape sa fente encore quelques fois, dans le but d'attraper le peu d'elle qu'il aurait pu manquer, avant de remonter lentement vers elle, en rampant, ses yeux posés sur elle avec appétit. _

_Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrent les siens. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demande-t-elle, en haletant._

_Il sourit avec suffisance. __« Juste que tu reviennes sur Terre. »_

_« Gros con d'arrogant ! »_

_Il pousse brutalement ses hanches en avant, plongeant en elle, et ils grognent tous deux._

_« Merde, Malefoy, » siffle-t-elle._

_« On est revenu à Malefoy, maintenant, hein ? »_

_« Tu vas te taire ? »_

_Il mord son cou et commence à lécher puis à sucer, et elle entreprend de pousser son torse. _

_« Arrête… arrête ça ! Ron…»_

_Il s'arrache, et il se flanque violemment en elle à nouveau, et elle gémit bruyamment, interrompant ses propres protestations. Il se soulève, hors de sa gorge, et embrasse la marque rouge vif qu'il a faite._

_Elle commence à se tortiller sous lui, tentant de le faire bouger, et il tire un rictus. __Il roule ses hanches contre les siennes, une fois._

_« Continue, Malefoy. Je dois bientôt partir __»_

_« Bientôt, mmh ? »_

_Il se retire d'elle, mais elle saisit ses fesses et elle enfonce ses hanches vers lui, le rengainant en elle, encore._

_« Putain ! » grogne-t-il. _

_Elle l'écarte sur le côté, et les fait se retourner, afin qu'elle puisse le chevaucher, leurs corps toujours intimement connectés. Elle se laisse glisser en avant et en arrière sur son membre, exprimant bruyamment son plaisir. Il se rehausse et s'appuie sur ses coudes il baisse ses yeux vers l'endroit où leurs corps sont joints, alors qu'elle s'agite furieusement d'haut en bas, essayant frénétiquement d'en terminer. _

_Il laisse son torse retomber à plat contre le lit, et s'enfonce brusquement en elle, changeant l'angle suffisamment pour qu'il puisse toucher cet endroit parfait en elle. Trois poussées de plus dans ce nouvel angle, et elle se serre autour de son sexe douloureux, le tirant au-delà de l'horizon, dans une torpeur de félicité._

* * *

Il effectue un pas en arrière afin de laisser passer à son côté un groupe de quatre personnes, et il repère à un endroit peu éloigné de celui où elle s'était tenue avant, parlant à un petit groupe d'amis.

Tout avait été si bien entre eux, fut un temps. C'était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer.

Une relation sexuelle agréable, et aucune obligation de chaque côté. Parfait. Mais après, cela a changé.

Il se rappelle le moment exact où tout a changé. Pourquoi putain, cela devait-il changer ?

* * *

_« Tu l'as plaqué ? Mais pourquoi ciel l'as… »_

_« Je l'ai attrapé avec Lavande. »_

_« Brown ? »_

_« Oui, Lavande Brown. »_

_«Mmh…»_

_« Tu ne vas rien dire ? »_

_Elle semble vraiment un peu affolée. Mais devrait-il la réconforter ?_

_« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » demande-t-il._

_« Eh bien, je viens juste de perdre mon petit-copain que je fréquentais depuis deux ans. Un peu de compassion serait la bienvenue, » dit-elle. _

_Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Puis, « Je n'ai jamais aimé cette belette, mais tu sais que tu es plutôt une putain d'hypocrite, hein ? »_

_Elle le foudroie du regard. « Tu _sais_ que ça…ce que…ça… ça ne signifie rien. __Ils étaient… »_

_Il rit. « Quoi ? __Qu'auraient-ils pu faire qui soit pire que ce que nous faisons ? »_

_« Ils s'embrassaient, ok ? Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Cela signifie qu'ils éprouvent réellement quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. __Toi et moi… »_

_« Hé, c'était _ta_ règle, pas la mienne. J'ai embrassé bien des filles sans même développer la moindre idée de sentiments pour elles. »_

_Elle lève ses yeux vers lui, et il voit que ses prunelles sont emplies de larmes. Durant une fraction de secondes, il songe qu'il pourrait éventuellement l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais c'est un effort tellement rebutant – il n'a jamais été doué avec les femmes en pleurs et contrariées. Ainsi, il décide d'emprunter la solution la plus simple._

_« Granger, merde, je n'ai rien signé qui m'engage à être ta nourrice. Pourquoi es-tu venue _ici_ pour pleurer ? Va parler à Potter, ou… »_

_Elle se jette dans sa direction, saisit sa nuque, et baisse brusquement sa tête vers elle, ses lèvres réquisitionnant les siennes dans un baiser bouleversant._

_Son esprit se vide agréablement, et un feu incontrôlable brûle et se répand dans ses veines. Tous ses sens lui paraissent décuplés. Il la hisse contre lui avec un grognement. Les doigts d'Hermione s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux, essayant vainement de le rapprocher davantage d'elle. Il glisse ses mains sous son tee-shirt, souhaitant la percevoir encore plus. Il rompt leur baiser juste assez pour lui arracher son tee-shirt, le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle, et alors, elle tire ses lèvres vers les siennes, encore. _

_Il se demande pourquoi il ne lui a jamais imposé de faire ça, depuis le temps – le fait d'embrasser Granger est différent des baisers échangés avec les autres femmes. La langue de Draco explore sa bouche, caressant et goûtant, dégustant ce parfum propre à Granger._

_Des sirènes d'alarmes se déclenchent dans sa tête, mais il les ignore quand la langue d'Hermione s'enroule autour de la sienne, et qu'il sent ses doigts s'activer sur sa chemise…_

* * *

Cela ne fut plus jamais pareil après ce premier baiser. Putain, il aurait dû écouter cette voix dans sa tête et s'échapper de cet enfer cette nuit-là. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser revenir. Mais elle ne cessait de revenir, et lui, ne cessait d'ouvrir la porte pour elle.

Comment était-il supposé savoir que le baiser de Granger serait tel un poison ? Un poison mortel sans aucun antidote, c'était ce qu'elle était – est – pour lui.

À cet instant, elle regarde dans sa direction. Merde ! Leurs yeux se capturent, et il est trop tard pour lui de prétendre qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Il commence à traverser la pièce, contournant la piste de danse, pour aller à sa rencontre.

* * *

_« As-tu jamais ressenti du regret ? »_

_Il rit. __« Du regret ? Cette émotion ne correspond pas bien avec le fait d'être un Malefoy. »_

_« Non, je suis sérieuse, » dit-elle. _

_Ils sont allongés dans le lit de Draco, face à face, leurs visages séparés par une quinzaine de centimètres._

_« Tu te sens coupable, encore. » dit-il._

_« Réponds juste à la question. »_

_« Evidemment, je regrette. __Comment ne le puis-je pas ? Tu sais comment est morte ma mère ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas ta faute, pourtant. Tu ne savais pas… »_

_« Bien sûr que je savais ce qui arriverait. Seulement, je ne savais pas que cela arriverait aussi rapidement. __J'étais tellement arrogant. __Je pensais que je serais capable de l'atteindre avant que eux n'y parviennent. » _

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui dit cela. Bien sûr, ils ont plus parlé ces derniers temps, et ils en sont venus à des termes plus amicaux, il n'avait pas vraiment abordé avec qui que ce soit d'autres l'assassinat de sa mère avant. _

_« Quand même, ce n'était… »_

_« N'essaie pas de me raisonner avec cette histoire, » l'interrompt-il. « Si j'avais choisi le bon côté dès le départ, elle ne serait pas juste. J'ai juste…J'ai tout compris trop tard. »_

_Elle le regarde avec sympathie. « Ce n'est jamais trop tard. »_

_Il secoue sa tête, mais ne se sent plus l'énergie de protester. Soudain, il se trouve extrêmement endormi, et il réprime un bâillement. _

_« Tu ne reste pas cette nuit, hein ? » demande-t-il._

_« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ron vient à mon appartement dans la matinée. »_

_Il a l'impression que quelque chose d'amer s'est enfoncé dans sa bouche._

_Elle fronce ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Rien. »_

_Il s'attend à ce qu'elle se lève, mais sa tête demeure sur l'oreiller, et leurs yeux se croisent._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_C'est cette maudite question. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds plus du tout ? » demande-t-elle._

_« Parce que j'ai pas envie de me disputer. Je suis fatigué. »_

_« Fatigué de nous ? »_

_« Il n'y a jamais eu de « nous ». »_

_Elle l'observe comme s'il y avait une réponse dans ses yeux ou sur son visage, mais il sait que tout ce qu'elle obtient est un regard fixe et vierge._

_« Sois juste honnête avec moi », dit-elle. « Est-ce que tout cela signifie quelque chose pour toi ? »_

_Il hausse ses épaules. « Tu as commencé. __Si tu veux arrêter, cela m'est égal. »_

_« Donc ça n'a pas d'importance. __C'est ça ? »_

_« Cela importe ? »_

_« Non. »_

_Elle se retourne en roulant, afin de détourner son visage de lui, et s'assied. Repoussant les couvertures qui tombent au sol, elle se lève._

_Il la regarde attentivement ramasser son tee shirt et sa jupe au sol._

_« Où… »_

_« Sur la coiffeuse, » dit-il, donnant un coup de tête vers la gauche. _

_Bien sûr, son soutien-gorge est sur la coiffeuse, elle s'en rapproche pour l'enfiler, suivi de son tee-shirt. Elle passe sa jupe et remonte la fermeture éclair avant de chercher ses sous-vêtements._

_« Je ne sais pas où ils ont fini, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules._

_Elle secoue sa tête. « Aucune importance. __Je serai chez moi dans une minute de toute façon. Bye, Malefoy. »_

_« Juste une dernière chose, » dit-il, quittant le lit d'un saut._

_Elle tourne sur elle-même pour lui faire face, et il se souvient combien elle avait toujours été timide lorsqu'elle le voyait nu. Il vient jusqu'à elle, et elle affiche presque une expression impatiente sur son visage. _

_Il baisse sa tête et appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle inhale brusquement, surprise._

_Puis, il se retire. « Bye, Granger. »_

_Elle cligne des yeux quelques fois, et elle fait un pas en arrière, loin de lui._

_« Bye. »_

* * *

Il sourit. Dieu, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela le blesserait de sourire.

« Félicitations, Granger, » dit-il, inclinant sa tête dans sa direction. Les yeux de Draco se déplacent vers l'homme à son côté. « Weasley. »

« Malefoy », dit Weasley. « Merci d'avoir proposé d'accueillir la fête ici. »

Draco affiche un sourire goguenard. « Eh bien, imagine combien il serait désastreux d'organiser une fête du genre au Terrier. »

Weasley rit avec bonhomie. « D'un autre côté, je suis satisfait que tout cela soit le passé, » dit-il en tendant sa main vers Draco. « Amis ? »

« Cela me paraissait évident, » répond Draco en secouant sa main.

Ses yeux demeurent sur Hermione un moment encore, et puis il se détourne d'eux.

* * *

_« N'ose pas essayer de m'accuser avec ça Malefoy. Vraiment, je te déconseille d'oser. Je t'ai demandé si cela représentait quoi que ce soit pour toi il y a des siècles. Tu as dit que cela ne signifiait rien pour toi. »_

_« Et c'est toujours le cas. »_

_« Alors pourquoi es-tu si perturbé par le fait que je sois fiancée à Ron, hmm ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je n'aurais pas dû accepter sa proposition. »_

_Il la regarde fixement. Elle ne peut donc trouver aucune raison d'elle-même ? Saleté d'enfer, elle est supposée être un géni ! _

_Elle recommence à parler. « Il est amusant, il est dévoué, il est fidèle- »_

_Il ouvre sa bouche pour protester mais elle l'observe sans ciller, et il sait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas parler quand elle lui lance _ce_ regard._

_« - à part pour _cette_ fois, et nous sommes loin de cela à présent. Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, tu t'en vas voir des bimbos. Mais plus important, _je_ compte pour lui. Il a offert de me donner une maison, une adorable famille… et la stabilité. Tu ne me donneras rien de tout ça. »_

_« Il n'est pas moi. »_

_Ils se fixent l'un l'autre durant un long moment._

_« Non, il n'est pas toi. __Et c'est pourquoi il est parfait pour moi, » dit-elle._

_Il y a une subtile note d'irrévocable dans sa voix, et cela semble de le heurter jusqu'à la moelle. _

_« Juste une raison. __C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »_

_Elle dit qu'elle demande une raison supplémentaire, mais cela sonne comme si elle avait déjà fait son choix. _

_Ses yeux, généralement chauds et marron, sont devenus glacés, d'une certaine manière. Il ne voit pas comment elle a réussi cela. Peut-être est-ce seulement lui qui fait ressortir ce côté froid d'elle._

_« Au revoir, Malefoy. »_

_Elle passe près de lui, ramassant la veste qu'elle avait étendue sur une chaise, quelques heures auparavant._

_Il y a un clic lorsque la porte se referme derrière elle._

_Il murmure sa réponse à la pièce vide._

_« Parce que je t'aime. »_

* * *

Il revient à Hermione et lui jette un coup d'oeil, pour la voir écouter Potter et Weasley avec un sourire amusé.

Puis, ses yeux croisent les yeux, et pour une seconde il pense qu'elle voit et sait tout – qu'il avait arrêté de « voir des bimbos », ainsi qu'elle l'a dit, trois mois avant qu'elle ne l'en accuse. Qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Qu'il avait été incapable d'arrêter de penser à elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement.

Qu'il l'aimait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'adoucissent, et elle se mord la lèvre, le sourire s'effaçant de ses traits. Il peut voir qu'elle essaye de lui intimer quelque chose, en silence. Et alors, Ginny Weasley donne un léger coup d'épaule à Hermione, afin d'obtenir son attention, et le moment est terminé.

Mais il sait déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

C'est trop tard.

* * *

Et voici qui boucle ma première traduction ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette OS, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous la partager. La fin n'est pas très joyeuse, c'est mon seul regret, mais l'OS est bien tournée, alors… À vos reviews =) !


End file.
